


Know-How (Z is for Zipcuffs)

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan teaches David how to escape from zipcuffs, and David teaches Evan something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know-How (Z is for Zipcuffs)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Parrish/Lorne Alphabet Soup Challenge  
> Content Notes: Restraint with zipcuffs

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've done in at least two weeks," David said as he reluctantly sat down on the floor.

"More ridiculous than watching the natives of P3X-281 do that elaborate greeting thing three days ago?" Evan asked, kneeling down next to David.

"Yes, more ridiculous than that. That was cultural!" David frowned, putting his hands on his hips while he was still able to do so.

Evan raised his eyebrows. "They fanned us with giant leaves."

"It was nice," David insisted.

"Uh huh, put your wrists together," Evan shook the plastic zipcuff, looking particularly grim considering that it was a Saturday morning and neither of them had to be anywhere for another six hours.

David complied, holding his wrists slightly apart so that the zipcuffs could easily be slipped around them. "You know, there are a lot more fun things we could be doing with this." He wiggled an eyebrow as suggestively as he knew how.

"Maybe later," Evan said, tightening the cuffs on David before looping a pair around his own wrists and offering the tail ends so that David could tighten his.

"It won't be as much fun later, when you know that I can get out of them," David pointed out, tightening Evan's cuffs as well. "Is a good idea to have both of us restrained like this. I mean, shouldn't one of us have our hands free in case of an emergency?"

"My radio is on the table, we don't need our hands to open the door, and we do have some range of motion in these," Evan said. "And the point is for you to be able to get out of them, so that the next time people are influenced by telepathic aliens, you'll be able to escape."

"This is about that marine biologist that tied everyone up in the mess hall last week, isn't it?" David asked. "He said he was sorry."

Evan stared. "Right. Well, sorry or not, it's a good skill to have. That way, the next time aliens tie us all up, you can come and rescue me."

"Shouldn't we be practicing with rope then? Or vines of some kind? I've got some vines that would be really good for tying people up," David said, thinking that the _Pegasus Ipomoea multifida_ could use pruning.

"Let's start with the zipcuffs and we'll move our way up to vines," Evan said in the voice that meant he was mustering as much patience as he could. "Now watch, and then repeat."

David watched as Evan braced himself, raised his hands over his head and then brought them down against his stomach while pushing his elbows outwards. Amazingly, the cuffs snapped and fell to the floor. Pushing himself up on his knees, David copied him, with far less spectacular results. "Ow."

"That's because you're not doing it right," Evan said, as gently as he did when he was walking David through various hand to hand combat moves in the gym. "Feel where you muscles should be."

David let Evan guide his arms through the motions, half concentrating on Evan pulling his upper arms forward, and half wanting to lean in and kiss where Evan's shirt had tugged down to reveal his collar bone.

"Try again," Evan said, backing away like he knew exactly what David had been thinking. "Put the pressure right as you bring your arms down, use that momentum."

After three more failed tries, David's wrists starting to feel chafed - and not in the fun way - Evan frowned and picked up another pair of zipcuffs from his pile.

"Okay, we'll come back to that. Let's try a different method." He offered his hands for David to tighten the new set of cuffs.

David complied and then watched as Evan twisted and contorted his hands until he managed to slide one from the cuffs, using his free hand to release the other one. He examined his own wrists and got to work, tugging his hands fruitless against the bindings. "You did these too tight for that to work."

"No, I didn't," Evan said, watching David struggle for another moment before leaning in and taking his hands in his own. "Fold your thumb in and work on getting that bone through first, then slip the rest out."

After a few more minutes, David triumphantly revealed his now free hand.

"Great, now use your fingernail to press down the clamp on the other one and pull the end loose," Evan instructed.

Within another minute he was completely free. "There, are you satisfied?"

"Now behind your back. It isn't likely that they'll bind your hands in front of you," Evan said, twirling his finger to indicate that David should turn around.

David didn't say that it was every bit as likely that he would just be shot instead of tied up, because there wasn't anything they could do to prepare for that. Instead he simply turned around and held his wrists together again. "You owe me a hour in the greenhouses. Hauling dirt," David grumbled, trying to twist his hands against the plastic. It was more difficult when he couldn't see where the slack was in the cuffs or use his legs to provide leverage.

"Of course," Evan agreed easily.

"Two hours!" David quickly corrected, turning so that he could make sure that Evan wasn't just humoring him. Not that Evan didn't help him out whenever he requested help anyways, but it was still nice to get some recompense for this.

It took almost ten minutes, and David had nearly given up twice, before he finally managed to free his hands and bring them back in front of him.

Evan came around, grinning broadly. "Great job, we'll work on speeding that up. Maybe down to two minutes from behind your back."

"Another day," David said, holding up his wrists so that Evan could see that the skin was red, if unbroken.

Evan quickly took David's wrists and examined the skin, placing a soft kiss against the reddened areas. "We'll work on breaking the cuffs again too. It's not as difficult as it seems."

"Uh huh," David said, not really giving a commitment to try that particular move again. He took advantage of the fact that Evan was still kneeling on the ground to straddle his legs and lean in for a proper kiss.

A moment later, David had one of Evan's wrists through one of the zipcuffs that he'd nabbed from Evan's pile.

Evan's eyebrows shot up, but he let David guide his hands behind his back and tighten the cuffs there.

"Don't break out of those until I say you can," David instructed, enjoying the fact that he was a few inches taller than Evan when they were kneeling so that he could look down into Evan's eyes.

Evan smiled but stayed put. "What exactly are we doing?"

David grinned. He could think of a lot of things that they could do with zipcuffs.


End file.
